finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cid Haze
Cid Haze is a character in Final Fantasy III. He is an eccentric looking old man with a large beard, and wide brimmed wizard's hat with goggles on it. He is met in Kazus. Profile Story Cid is trapped in Kazus when the evil spirit Djinn places a curse on all of its inhabitants. Rendered incorporeal by the curse, Cid offers use of his airship to four itinerant youths on the promise they help lift the curse. Once Djinn and his curse have been vanquished, Cid helps the four children modify the airship to clear a path through the rock slide that has blocked his way back to his hometown, Canaan. Returning back home, Cid is horrified to discover his wife has taken ill. Once more, the four youths agree to help him, and administer the needed Elixir to restore her to health. In gratitude for all the youths have done for him, Cid allows them access to his hidden storeroom and any useful equipment they find within. Cid remains in Canaan with Mrs. Cid whilst the party continues their adventure. Later, Cid will use the Wheel of Time to turn the ship Enterprise into an airship. While doing so, he reveals the four orphans are from Earth, saying ten years prior to the game, he was flying an airship carrying passengers, when a darkness fell over the land, causing his airship to crash on the Floating Continent. He tells them that only he and four children survived. Even further in the story, Cid is one of the characters Doga and Unei summon to help break the Curse of the five wyrms. Gameplay In the 3D remakes, Cid can help out the party in battle, either with a one-hit hammer attack or a casting of Fire. As with all ally characters, he attacks at random intervals, and his hammer attack hits a random target. Other appearances Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Cid Haze appears as the Smithy of Crystal weapons. Cid Haze Brigade Portrait.png|Cid's icon. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Cid Haze appears as an unlockable character, and is obtained by collecting Yellow Crytal Shards. His appearance is based on his Yoshitaka Amano art. Cid's only saving grace as a useful party member comes from his use of the Level 3 Libra, which he learns early and is essential in tackling the Chaos Shrine. While other characters can learn Libra, most of them need to be unlocked first and their versions of Libra cost more CP to use. Players will almost have no choice but to have Cid in their party if they need to unlock more characters. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Cid Haze is playable character, and is now unlocked by collecting Orange Crystal Shards. Cid has the useful Level 3 Libra to tackle Quest Medleys, though his use as a party member is outclassed by other characters. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Cid Haze is a playable character and is available to select from the beginning. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Cid appears in a wind-elemental car with his Yoshitaka Amano and Theatrhythm Final Fantasy artworks. CidHaze2 TCG.png|Trading card. CidHaze TCG.png|Trading card. Gallery FFIII_Cid_PSP.jpg|Cid (DS). FFIIIPC Cid Follow.png|Cid follows the player (PC). FFIIIPC Cid Conversation.png|Cid's 1st Party Conversation (PC). FFIIIPC Cid Conversation2.png|Cid's 2nd Party Conversation (PC). FFIIIPC Cid Conversation4.png|Cid's 3rd Party Conversation (PC). FFIIIPC Cid Conversation3.png|Cid's 4th Party Conversation (PC). FFIIIPC Cid Conversation5.png|Cid's 5th Party Conversation (PC). FFIIIPC_Cid_Attack.png|Cid attacks with his hammer. Etymology Cid is a recurring name in the Final Fantasy series. Category:Non-player characters in Final Fantasy III Haze, Cid Category:Guest characters de:Cid Haze fr:Cid Haze ja:シド・ヘイズ pt-br:Cid Haze ru:Сид Хейз